This application is for the continuation of a training program focused on growth factor signaling pathways in cancer established by a group of investigators interested in and actively pursuing basic and translational cancer research. The purpose of this research training program is to train both M.D.s and Ph.D.s for careers in academic medicine with an emphasis on cancer research. The program will encompass both predoctoral training of Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. candidates and postdoctoral training of Ph.D.s and M.D.s. The training emphasis will be on the cell and molecular biology of growth factor action, including the mechanism of signal transduction, alterations in cell cycle control and apoptosis, and alterations in cell:cell and cell:matrix interactions. The Multidisciplinary Training in Cancer Research training program takes place in the backdrop of an active and growing Medical Center with state-of-the-art facilities, a vibrant NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center, a basic science Department of Cancer Biology, an Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, an active Office of Postdoctoral Affairs, and a newly formed Alliance with a neighboring minority medical college. The training program in this competing renewal has been enhanced over the past funding period by the initiation of the Graduate Program in Cancer Biology which serves to focus and improve the training opportunities for Ph.D. students in cancer research. There is a comprehensive course in Cancer Biology, and abundant opportunities for seminars, journal clubs, and research-in-progress presentations. The postdoctoral training program consists primarily of laboratory research under the guidance of a faculty supervisor. The training will be multidisciplinary, and the preceptors include faculty from the basic science departments of Biochemistry, Cancer Biology, Cell Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, and Molecular Physiology and Biophysics, the clinical departments of Pathology, Surgery, Medicine, and Pediatrics, the Department of Biological Sciences in the School of Arts and Sciences, and from the Biochemistry Department at the neighboring Meharry Medical College. Although the emphasis is on basic and translational research, a special feature of this training grant is the requirement for exposure to clinical cancer research and care through rotations through medical, surgical, and radiation oncology clinics.